In Charge: Giving In Gracefully
by Saffron Blade
Summary: Sometimes giving in is the hardest thing to do, and yet, sometimes it can also lead to the greatest rewards. S/J. Merry Christmas everyone!


Disclaimer: Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson and Co.

* * *

**In Charge - Giving In Gracefully**

"I think someone lied to me when they told me you had legendary patience. Having a hard time there, are we?"

Her smug tone made Jareth growl as he flexed his arms, trying to break out of the silky restrains. Sarah chuckled as he shifted and bent, but to no avail. Looking up at her through his lashes, he glared, his eyes darkened in a mix of lust and rage.

"I utterly hate you right now."

She laughed. "That's not what you were saying two minutes ago, _my king_."

"I swear to Creation itself, the moment I get out of these, you won't be able to walk for a _month_," he hissed.

She grinned, trailing her fingers over his chest and stomach, delighting in how his muscles twitched, and how he couldn't quite contain his needy moan. Sinking to her knees, she loomed over him, letting her hair drag against his heated flesh. He groaned and then bit his tongue, trying to muffle his traitorous voice. She caught his flashing eyes with her own and smirked. He wasn't going to make this easy on her.

Getting off the bed, she raised her arms and stretched, letting her back arch and her breasts push out and center. Sarah knew how much he adored her bosom and wasn't at all embarrassed to use it against him.

Reaching down, she unbuckled her shoes and tossed them to the side. She then slid her hands along her legs as she rose up till she was bent parallel to the ground, giving him a good glimpse down her top.

He hissed sharply.

She grinned.

Hooking her fingers in her barely-there shorts, she yanked them down and kicked them away as she straightened up. Inwardly, she praised the heavens above that she had decided to wax early this week because the skimpy thong she wore left nothing to the imagination, just as she wanted.

Turning away from him, she grabbed onto her shirt, teasingly pulling it up before dropping it and spinning to face him. The need in his face was exhilarating.

"Well?" she asked.

Jareth sucked in a breath through his teeth, his eyes burning now. Finally, unclenching his jaw, he spoke.

"I want it."

The confession was raw, filled with every bit of lust, rage, and need flowing through him.

"What do you want?" The playfulness was gone from her now as she held his gaze steadily.

"Take it off."

She reached and pulled off the top, leaving her in her matching set of black lace lingerie.

"Come here."

His eyes were almost glowing as she walked forward and kneeled on the bed, almost straddling his hips. She inwardly smirked at the way his eyes were glued to her cleavage. She leaned forward, letting her weight fall onto her arms and grinned as he groaned at the contact of skin on skin. Sinking her weight fully into him, she ground against his hips, wrenching a moan out of his throat.

He hissed and threw his head back, panting.

"Enough play," he growled finally. "Please," he whispered, trembling.

It was enough. He barely had a moment to register as she stripped down to nothing and then a swift joining before his hips responded to rhythm she set. She cried out as he licked and kissed whatever skin was in reach. In response, she trailed her hands everywhere she could; touching, stroking, caressing.

The teasing had been too much and they couldn't last as she arched and shuddered; and he trembled before collapsing. The restrains slid off of his wrists like water and he brought his arms down, wrapping them around her.

Sarah kissed his shoulder as she rested against him.

"So was it worth it? Giving up control?" she whispered, her cool breath sending shivers down his neck.

He laughed breathlessly.

"Remind me Precious Thing, to ask you that the next time _I'm_ in charge."

**/end/

* * *

**

(A/N): I originally wrote this for a different pair, but then I was inspired to turn it into a Labyrinth shot because I realized that Jareth seems like the S&M type, but how often does he give up his iron-clad control?

Hopefully you enjoyed it! Let me know how you feel!

Merry Christmas!


End file.
